Three Rulers, One Throne
by Dustin Riley
Summary: The Arussian throne is up in the air. Who will get it?
1. Chapter 1

title here **THREE RULERS, ONE THRONE  
PART 1  
by DUSTIN RILEY  
(c) 2000 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions.  
  
** **DISCLAIMER:** All characters with the exception of Dusty rightfully belong to World Events Productions, Ltd. They're just coming out to play, and I promise they'll be back before dark. And away we go... 

"For the last time, I don't want it!" 

"But you deserve it!" 

"Why? Just because I was born to royalty? I'm happy with what I'm doing now!" 

"But you must! You are the heir to the throne!" 

Sounds like a typical argument between Princess Allura and Nanny, right? But Nanny is out in the garden, pruning the rosebushes. She claims it relieves stress. And with the arguments taking place between Allura and her older brother Dusty, she needs to relieve a *lot* of stress. 

Amidst all the arguments, the Arussian throne is being tossed around like a hot potato. 

Since Dusty is the oldest son of the former king and queen, he's next in line to be King of Planet Arus. But he doesn't want it. Besides, his sister never knew she had a brother until he crash-landed on Arus three months ago. So she married someone that Dusty knew could be a much better king than he, even though he didn't have a drop of royal or aristocratic blood in him. That someone was the commander of the Voltron Force, Keith. 

"How can I rule a planet that I can't even find on a star map if my life depended on it?!" 

"The same way you just pick up a piece of music and play it perfectly the first time you see it." 

"But that's different, Princess." 

"How? AND N*E*V*E*R CALL ME PRINCESS AGAIN!" 

The arguing had been going on ever since Coran brought up the topic over Dusty's favorite lunch, Cincinnati-style cheese coneys, smothered in tangy mustard and sprinkled with snow-white onions. But Dusty was so upset by the fact he was heir to the Arussian throne, that he never finished the coneys, the first time that had happened in his life. 

Keith could tell the stress was getting to his wife, too. Even though Lotor had been destroyed three months ago, he still made sure he and his Voltron Force kept in tip-top shape, including the Princess. But the Princess had her mind on the whole succession to the throne issue. She missed easy targets in lion practice, normally the highlight of her day. It was now a daunting trial just to get the Blue Lion to sync up for the Voltron formation sequence. 

Coran simply stepped back and didn't get involved in the issue after he brought it up. "This would be a test," he thought, "a test to see which one of these youths will be able to rule and defend this planet." 

Keith decided to end this family feud once and for all. He called his wife, his brother-in-law, and Coran into his quarters. Keith was fed up with the bickering that was tearing not only his team, but his new family apart. 

"All right, look," Keith said sternly. "This issue regarding who will rule this planet, althought important, is getting way out of hand. It's affecting every one here at the castle, and it must stop immediately. Dusty, I understand your position. You've only been here three months, and you don't know what to do if you were to become king. On the other hand, it's Arussian tradition for the oldest son to claim the throne for himself. Am I right, Coran?" 

"I see you've been reading up on Arus' history," Coran nodded. 

"Dusty, you and Allura are both members of the Voltron Force. I'm invoking my seniority over you both as Captain and giving the matter to Coran to decide. Whatever he comes up with is final, and all three of us have to abide by it. And if I here any more arguments about this, you lose your spot on the team. No questions asked. Coran's been around here longer than anyone, and he'll know best who can do the job, whether it's Allura, Dusty, or me. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, sir," came the reluctant replies from Allura and Dusty. 

"Coran, I'd like your answer in one week." Keith said. 

The citizens of Arus demanded to know who was their ruler. But for the sake of their safety and that of the Voltron Force, they'd have to wait just one week longer.   
  
  


**_Comments welcome at [dustyanderson@mac.com][1]  
[To the Next Part][2]  
[Back to the Main Fic Page][3]_**

   [1]: mailto:dustyanderson@mac.com
   [2]: 02.html
   [3]: ../voltmain.html



	2. Chapter 2

title here **THREE RULERS, ONE THRONE  
PART 2  
by DUSTIN RILEY  
(c) 2000 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions.  
  
** **DISCLAIMERS:** Dusty and the storyline are mine. Everything else, including the kitchen sink, belongs to WEP. Shake well before serving. Keep away from children and blue evil beings from Planet Doom. No purchase necessary. See store for additional details. Don't worry, be happy. 

Dusty crept down the halls of the Royal Basement more carefully than a cat burglar. Not wanting to trip the Castle's security system surrounding the Royal Crypt, he gingerly punched the access code given to him by his sister. As soon as he entered the inner keep, he was in awe at the ornate statues holding torches of eternal flames. He approached the large staircase and knelt at the bottom, hands folded in prayer. 

"King Alfor, this is your son. I have returned to Arus," Dusty whispered. An eerie glow surrounded the top of the stairs, and a ghostly form materialized. Dusty gasped and his jaw slacked. 

A ghastly voice from beyond spoke. "Welcome, my son. I have been awaiting your return." 

Dusty swallowed the ever-growing lump in his throat. The small white hair on his arms stood on end. "Your highness, I have come to ask for your guidance. The planet Arus is doing very well right now." 

Alfor nodded in agreement. "Yes. I have sensed that," he commented. "Continue." 

"Your daughter, my younger sister Allura, rules the planet with her husband, the leader of the Voltron Force, Keith. Their marriage is a very happy one, sire. I feel they were meant for each other." 

Alfor couldn't help but smile. Dusty was astonished. This ghost was... smiling?! 

"It makes me happy to hear such good news," the old king replied. "But normally, my trusted advisor Coran informs me of such things. Where is he? Is he well?" 

"No need to worry, Your Highness," Dusty said. "Coran is doing well. He is making a decision, however, that could affect this planet." 

Alfor ears perked up. "Tell me about it, son," he said. 

"Coran is deciding who is the true heir to the throne is. I know I deserve it, but I have been gone from Arus so long, I do not know what the people want or need in a ruler. And besides, my sister and her husband have done so well since they married six months ago." 

Alfor, in the aura of a wise old man, nodded. "Do not worry, my son," Alfor said. "Coran is wise, and knows what is best for the people." 

Dusty, whose palms were sweating and eyes were watering, understood. "Thank you, ... father," he said. 

Alfor began to disappear. As he did, he comforted his long lost son. "Do not worry, son. I have always been with you, and I will always be with you... forever. Farewell, son."  
  
  


**_Comments welcome at [dustyanderson@mac.com][1]  
[To the Next Part][2]  
[To the Previous Part][3]  
[Back to the Main Fic Page][4]_**

   [1]: mailto:dustyanderson@mac.com
   [2]: 03.html
   [3]: 01.html
   [4]: ../voltmain.html



	3. Chapter 3

title here **THREE RULERS, ONE THRONE  
PART 3  
by DUSTIN RILEY  
(c) 2000 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions.  
  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** Storyline and "Dusty Anderson" character are (C) 2000-2001 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions. All other characters are rightful property of World Events Productions, Ltd. I just took a lease out on them. Finance charges may apply. Author does not take responsibility for the tendency to dress as a chicken and hum the theme from "Three's Company." 

And remember, if you are celebrating on New Year's Eve, designate a lion pilot to get you home safely. 

VERY O.T. NUMBER FOR THE DAY: 2 (the number of cashiers that are scheduled to work on New Year's Day at the Kmart store where I am front end manager. After christmas, they took away my front end. Does this mean I only have a rear end and my two sides to manage?) 

AND NOW, BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED FIC. 

Dusty coughed and convulsed. He had forgotten to get his flu shot this year, and of course, his forgetfulness came back to haunt him. 

Dusty had already taken three days off from the new high school that was just built. He had taken his love for music and his life of learning with him, and became a music teacher for Planet Arus. 

As of yet, he was no Mr. Holland, but all of his students liked him, and many of them sent get-well cards to the fallen prince. 

The young man who was once so full of life was now a groaning, lifeless body under a mountain of sheets and quilts that would make Martha Stewart proud. About the only thing nice about this flu is that his sister and he weren't arguing anymore. Allura conserved her strength to think of ways to increase crop production so the people of Arus could stockpile for next winter. The winter that had just passed was difficult on them, and for Allura too. 

Nanny had flung up her nose at what she considered her new charge and said in a thick accent, "What were they thinking on Planet Neeve? Not giving their own king a influenza vaccination. Thank Arus he was healthy before he got the flu, or he'd be a lot worse." 

The other half of the dynamic duo, Keith remained locked in his office for most of the time since he ordered Coran to decide who would rule Arus. And, to be completely honest, he was a bit jealous. 

Of course, he knew if he or any other Voltron Force member were to come down sick, she would help Nanny and Dr. Gorma take care of him. But he was losing what precious little time he had with her. Almost every waking moment, she spent with her brother, nursing him back to health. "He's a son of Alfor, for God's sake!" he said to no one in particular. "He was able to heal himself after his ship crashed and after Lance beat the crap out of him, and he's down for the count over one little.... ah...... AH-CHOO!!!" 

Keith's sneeze nearly shook the ceiling-to-floor windows in his office. 

"...Bug." He completed his thought. He glanced at his desk and saw the foot-high stack of reports he was supposed to be approving and groaned. Red tape and paperwork ranked right up there with Lotor on the Voltron Force's public enemy #1 list. Just then, his door swished open silently and his best friend Lance strolled right in and sat down on the couch next to him. In his hand was a piece of sheet music. 

"You know, Keith," Lance began, "if you come down with the flu too, that means your wife's going to have to take care of both of you! I swear, you and Dusty are the two luckiest men in this galaxy, having *her* right with you. What I wouldn't give to be Allura's brother." 

"Why is it that Lance always knows EXACTLY what to say to piss me off?!" Keith thought. 

Lance noticed the intensity in his captain's eyes, and knew that if he didn't back off, he was going to lose an appendage. He chuckled, a bit uneasily. "You know, Allura has a right to spend some time with her brother. They're just making up for, oh, say *twenty years* they've lost." Do you remember that old Terran movie "Return of the Jedi?" 

Keith was thrown off-guard by the lieutenant's sudden change of topic. "Um... yeah, that was part of that 'Star Wars' story, wasn't it? The one where Luke finds out he Princess Leia's sister... and..." Keith's voice trailed off as a lightbulb went off in his head. 

Lance nodded, with a grin on his face. "And that Han Solo guy was jealous because he thought Luke was moving in on HIS territory? Lance pulled a Return of the Jedi videodisc from under his leather jacket and handed it to Keith. 

"Sometimes, you can't find the answer in a ghost." Lance chuckled. "Do you know that within 20 minutes of each other the other day, you, Dusty, and Allura all went down and consulted with King Alfor? I was on watch that day and noticed the amount of activity down in the crypt, so I reviewed the security access log. I'll bet my very favorite leather jacket that all three of you asked him the same thing: am I the right one to rule. Am I right?" 

Keith couldn't help but smile and nod. Lance had him figured out like an eighth-grade algebra equation. "So, what do you think?" Keith asked. 

"About what?" Lance said. 

"This whole ruler thing. Why can't we all three rule at the same time?" 

"Because," Lance said, "you're too anal-retentive, Allura's too sensitive, and Dusty couldn't find his way out of a parking lot, much less an entire planet." 

Keith fumed, "I am NOT anal-retentive!! I just like having a system for everything so there's no mess and no confusion!" 

Lance replied, "My point exactly. Anyway, has Coran made a decision? It's been five days already, and he hasn't come out of his study. The only other person that's been in there has been Nanny, and Coran made her vow not to speak a word about anything." 

"I haven't heard a thing," Keith replied. "But this is a decision that's affecting the whole planet, so I'm sure he's taking his time."  
  
  


**_Comments welcome at [dustyanderson@mac.com][1]  
[To the Next Part][2]  
[To the Previous Part][3]  
[Back to the Main Fic Page][4]_**

   [1]: mailto:dustyanderson@mac.com
   [2]: 04.html
   [3]: 02.html
   [4]: ../voltmain.html



	4. Chapter 4

title here **THREE RULERS, ONE THRONE  
PART 4  
by DUSTIN RILEY  
(c) 2000 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions.  
  
** **DISCLAIMERS:** Storyline and "Dusty Anderson" character are (C) 2000-2001 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions. All other characters are rightful property of World Events Productions, Ltd. To prevent electric shock, match wide blade of plug to wide slot, and fully insert. [If you have a wandering mind, this could take on a very bad connotation.] Void where prohibited by law. We love to see you smile. 

Dusty stood in total darkness, taking in the silence of the Arussian night. It was peaceful. "A little _too_ peaceful," he thought. There were no crickets chirping, and the water in the Castle moat was so still, it looked like ice. 

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Dusty said to no one in particular. Maybe it was the drugs. Only through three doses of NyQuil and Allura singing Arussian lullabyes did Dusty finally fall asleep, only to wake up not more than ten minutes later. He had no thoughts of sleep in is mind. 

Dusty turned to head into the castle, when he saw... **him.**

The sly grin, yellow glowing eyes, and warty face of King Zarkon greeted him before he could get to the main gate. 

"Lotor's dead, and it's your fault," he said in a low voice. "He was my best soldier." 

Trying to combat the intense fear that gripped him and held him in place, Dusty did the only thing he could. "If he was your best," he chuckled, "no wonder you get your butt whooped everytime you try to attack!" 

Dusty noticed Zarkon reach for something, and his instinct made him jump to the side just as Zarkon fired his blaster. 

Dusty rolled over to the side of the bridge. Zarkon fired again and Dusty barely evaded the energy bolt. He was knocked off balance and tried to regain it so he would not fall into the water. 

Zarkon had some beans to spill, that would make his opponent go over the edge. 

"Your father," Zarkon said, "the one on Terra, is dead. I killed him." 

Dusty clenched his fists in rage. He knew it was true. Dusty was normally a sound sleeper, but when he could not sleep, it meant that something was terribly wrong. One of the only things that could tick Dusty off was anyone dishonoring his Terran father. Kenneth and Dusty shared a bond closer that some blood relatives. The man who had shown him how to ride a bike, how to fly a plane, and how to live his life was now gone. And his killer was in front of him. Dusty did the only logical thing he could. With tears in his eyes and a primal scream coming from his throat, he rushed the King of Doom and knocked him to the ground. Zarkon never had a chance to fight back. Dusty pummelled his arch-nemesis until Zarkon lost consciousness. Dusty then picked Zarkon up and threw him to near the Castle gate. The jolt of being thrown woke the king. As he staggered to consciousness, Keith and Allura came running out of the gate, only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw Zarkon. Allura's mouth was agape. Keith whispered, "Oh my..." 

When Zarkon head Keith's whisper, he drew his sword and swung it in a round house style. Dusty seemed frozen in time as Zarkon killed his sister and brother-in-law. Dusty stood silent for what seemed like an eternity as Zarkon laughed a what he had done. Dusty was helpless. He could do nothing. He couldn't save his father, or his mother, or his sister and her husband. He was worthless. How could he ever be expected to rule a planet. Dusty sank to his knees, and with a heavy sob, he released his pain and agony in a scream that could be heard 'round the planet. 

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**

*-*-*-*-* 

"Aaah! Huh? Wha...?" 

Dusty sat up in his bed, his body drenched in sweat from head to toe. His mind caught up with his body as he realized he had had a nightmare. Or was it? It seemed real enough. He bolted out of his quarters to Keith's study. He knocked on the door, and heard a familiar voice say, "who is it?" 

"Oh, Keith, it's Dusty, I was just checking to see if you were there. Thanks." And with that, Dusty bolted for Allura's bedroom to find her fiddling with her key entry pad. She had forgotten her unlock code for a brief moment. In a flash of brilliance, it came back to her and she opened the door, just as Dusty came running down the hall in his pajamas. 

"Dusty? What on Arus are you doing?!" Allura exclaimed. 

"Oh Allura, thank God, thank God you're alive!" Dusty blurted, and wrapped his arms around the Princess in a bear hug. 

"Poor thing, you must've had a nightmare," Allura figured. It seemed odd to her, that she had to take care of her older brother, but you have to do what you have to do, she reminded herself. 

Allura hugged her brother back, and tried to calm him down. "Ssssshh, it's all right, I'm fine. I'm here, Dusty. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
  


**_Comments welcome at [dustyanderson@mac.com][1]  
[To the Next Part][2]  
[To the Previous Part][3]  
[Back to the Main Fic Page][4]_**

   [1]: mailto:dustyanderson@mac.com
   [2]: 05.html
   [3]: 03.html
   [4]: ../voltmain.html



	5. Chapter 5

title here **THREE RULERS, ONE THRONE  
PART 5  
by DUSTIN RILEY  
(c) 2000 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions.  
  
**

**DISCLAIMERS:** Original characters and storyline (c) 2001 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions. Voltron characters are property of World Events Productions, Ltd., I think. Please recycle. Store in a cool place. I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddely dee, all of them standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some the size of your head... 

There was a soft knock on Hunk's door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Dusty standing in the doorway. Usually it was Pidge asking him about a technical question with the lions, or one of the Castle maids bringing him room service for those long nights poring over blueprints. "Well, if it isn't the prince himself! Come on in, Dusty. Dusty had a worried look on his face. Although the flu had come and gone, something else prevented him from feeling his best. He sat down on Hunk's weight bench while Hunk made himself comfortable on his plush sofa. "What did you want?" Hunk asked. 

Dusty sighed. "It's this whole 'heir to the throne' thing. I know I should take it, but I'm scared that I'll be horrible at it. I've only been on Planet Arus for three months, and I'm still just learning the lay of the land. I don't feel like I'm 'tuned in' to what the people want in a ruler. And Keith & Allura have been doing so well, why should I come in and mess up everything they've done?!" 

Hunk thought for a moment, and popped a potato chip in his mouth. He turned the bag to Dusty. "Want one?" he asked. 

Dusty shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?" He took the chip and munched on it. 

Hunk took into account the whole situation, and formulated an answer. "Let me tell you, Dusty. Before I went into the Academy, I was big, but I was big in a bad way. I was way overweight and out of shape. It was a challenge just to walk across the campus. All my life, I had endured ridicule just because I had a bigger appetite than most people. And my mother came from Italian descent, so it's no wonder I had the appetite." Hunk chuckled. "Even after finishing off a whole dinner plate, my mother would insist I eat seconds, sometimes thirds!" 

Hunk's smile quickly faded to a frown with a sigh. "I was tired of being the butt of everyone's joke. So one night, I sat down and made a promise to myself that by the time I finished my sophomore year, I would be in the best shape I had ever been. I was determined to reach my goal by any means necessary. It was tough in the beginning. I felt frustrated and defeated. But that which does not kill me only makes me stronger. So I had even more drive and ambition. My life was school, studying, sleep, and working out. Each night I'd be asleep before my head would hit the pillow from exhaustion. But my sacrifice paid off. The fat had given way to lean muscle. I had become the co-captain of the intramural flag football team by my junior year. I had never felt better in my life." 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, tough it out. Besides, if things start out rotten, they can only get better, right?" 

Dusty couldn't help but smile. Hunk was somewhat like Sven. He was quiet a lot of the time, but when he said something, you couldn't help but listen. And he was right. Hunk had put the whole ruler thing into perspective. "Yeah, you're right, Hunk," Dusty said. "And thanks. I feel a little better." Dusty grabbed another potato chip as he left Hunk's room. Before leaving, he turned around and said, "You know Hunk, you were right about something else. You can never eat just one of these things!" Dusty walked down the hallway, with an echo of a potato chip crunching inside his mouth.   
  
  


**_Comments welcome at [dustyanderson@mac.com][1]  
[To the Next Part][2]  
[To the Previous Part][3]  
[Back to the Main Fic Page][4]_**

   [1]: mailto:dustyanderson@mac.com
   [2]: 06.html
   [3]: 04.html
   [4]: ../voltmain.html



	6. Chapter 6

title here **THREE RULERS, ONE THRONE  
PART 6  
by DUSTIN RILEY  
(c) 2000 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions.  
  
**

**DISCLAIMERS:** Original characters and storyline (C) 2001 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions. Voltron and friends rightfully belong to WEP. And if you act now, if you buy one, get the other of equal or lesser value free! May cause blindness in people or cats with blue color. One size fits most. 

Allura, Keith, and Dusty waited patiently in the conference room of the Castle of Lions. Today was the big day. The throne of Arus would not sit vacant after today. Finally, Coran came striding into the room and closed the door. He wasted no time in making pleasantries. He cleared his throat. "I've spent the past seven days locked up in my quarters, thinking of a good solution to this dilemma. Dusty is the rightful heir to the throne. But Keith and Allura are doing an excellent job together. Therefore, I have decided that Keith and Allura will be responsible for Arus' well-being. However, if for some reason they are both unable to perform their duties, Dusty will be responsible for performing them himself." 

"Oh no, it's just like my nightmare," Dusty thought. Even after Hunk's words of encouragement, he felt uncomfortable with the idea. 

"To help young Dusty better carry out his task when necessary, I am appointing him to be assistant to the Prime Minister. I will teach him Arussian customs, geography, and way of life, much like I taught Allura when she was younger. This is my decision." 

Dusty breathed a sigh of relief. At least his biggest worry, having to rule all by himself, was not going to become a reality. 

"I'm OK with this. Are you two OK?" 

"Yes, I'm fine," Allura said, although she looked a bit green around the gills. 

Dusty nodded and said, "Works for me." 

Keith smiled and nodded. "Great. Thank you, Coran. Take the next week off. You've done a good job. Dusty, I hope there are no hard feelings." 

Dusty shook his head. "If I can forgive Lance for breaking my nose, this is nothing but water under the bridge," he said with a smile. "How about you, sis?" 

Allura's stomach churned and she felt something coming up. She ran from the conference room with her hands over her mouth. 

The three men left in the room were amazed. When Allura returned, she sat down nonchalantly, like nothing happened. "Are you all right, Allura?" said Keith, Dusty, and Coran together. 

Allura sighed. She'd hoped to save this conversation for later, but it couldn't wait any longer.   
  
  
  
  


"I'm... pregnant," Allura said. 

"What?!" said Dusty. 

"Oh my--" said Coran. 

Keith stood there, shocked. 

Allura didn't wait for the flurry of questions she expected from her husband, her brother, and her advisor. "I found out three days ago, when I took you to Dr. Gorma, Dusty. After he was done with you, I asked him to see if I had caught your flu, but it looks like I caught something else." 

Keith's expression of shock slowly turned into one of extreme joy. Tears trickled down his cheeks. "Oh, Ally," was all he could manage to say as he embraced his wife like she was the only thing left in the universe. 

Dusty joined in the embrace, and eventually, Coran did too, knowing full well that Allura was going to need a lot of support for the next nine months.  
  
  


**_Comments welcome at [dustyanderson@mac.com][1]  
[To the Final Part][2]  
[To the Previous Part][3]  
[Back to the Main Fic Page][4]_**

   [1]: mailto:dustyanderson@mac.com
   [2]: 07.html
   [3]: 05.html
   [4]: ../voltmain.html



	7. Chapter 7 - Finale

title here **THREE RULERS, ONE THRONE  
PART 7  
FINALE  
by DUSTIN RILEY  
(c) 2000 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions.  
  
**

**DISCLAIMERS:** Original characters and storyline (C) 2001 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions. All other characters property of WEP. Please don't sue me. It makes me feel ill. Have a Voltron day. 

After making the royal decree to the people of Arus, Allura, Keith, and Dusty were pleased to find the Voltron Force's lounge was empty. 

"I'll go fix us some tea," Dusty said as he walked to the kitchen. We need something to calm us down after a day like this! 

Indeed, it had been a long day, and it was only 12 noon. In one day, Allura was named ruler of Arus, and was now expecting the planet's heir. Everything was happening so quickly. She was growing up before her time. She was just glad to have a brother at her side to help her, and a husband who was only now showing his true feelings for his beloved. It seemed like yesterday, Keith had shown up at the front door of the old Castle, knelt on one hand and pledged his allegiance and help. That was the first day their eyes met. Through the next four years, whenever Keith's and Allura's eyes met, all things around them slowed to a crawl. The moment seemed like forever. His dark glassy eyes reading the emotion and expression coming from her shimmering blue eyes. Everyone knew that the captain and the Princess were meant to be. Everyone except Keith himself. His duty bound him to treat the love of his life just like fine china. Pretty to look at, but don't touch it if you value your life. Once Zarkon had seemed to ease up on Arus, Keith couldn't help himself any longer. Their first kiss was magical. After a heated battle where Keith was inches away from a certain and untimely death, the two ran to embrace each other upon returning to the Castle. For once in their lives, neither cared what the world thought about their relationship. It was only them. A whirlwind romance, midnight walks on the Castle moat, deep conversations about everything in the universe, and the unforgettable chemistry between the two led to the wedding of the century. Thousands had crowded into the Royal Chapel, and billions more watched the televised event. It was a fairytale wedding and a fairytale life for the two, and both knew that the "happily ever after" was just beginning. 

Gazing into each others' eyes, Keith and Allura said a million words without opening their mouths. Their hands clasped around one another, with small grins on their faces, Keith and Allura drew closer to one another. Keith kissed his wife, his only true love, his other half lasting an eternity. Allura was drawn into the passionate kiss and returned it with the same compassion. 

Dusty walked into the open door of the lounge to see the exchange between husband and wife, then quickly closed and locked the door and quietly sneaked back into the kitchen. "I may not know a lot about love and marriage," Dusty admitted to himself, "but I know when two lovebirds need their privacy." _Perhaps one day,_ he thought, _I'll find my other half. I know she's out there, somewhere..._

**~FIN~**   
  
  
  
  
  


**CREDITS**  
  
_"Three Rulers, One Throne"_  
  
**Written by  
DUSTIN RILEY  
  
With Assistance From  
ANNA MARIA DE VERA  
LYNNE BEIREIS  
  
Storyline and "Dusty" character are property of and (C) 2000-2001 Fourty One Seventy Three Productions. Voltron characters and related items are property of and (C) 2000-2001 World Events Productions, Ltd.  
  
  


****_Comments welcome at [dustyanderson@mac.com][1]  
[To the Previous Part][2]  
[Back to the Main Fic Page][3]_**

   [1]: mailto:dustyanderson@mac.com?subject=Three Rulers, One Throne Comments
   [2]: 06.html
   [3]: ../voltmain.html



End file.
